The Doctor and The Captain
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Steve Rogers has always had a crush on Mary Hunter since their childhood, and little did he knew she had the same feelings despite his small appearance at the time. But she's sent off to war as one of the Head Doctors, Soon Steve is turned into Captain America and has the job to protect Mary at one point. But with the rise of Hydra and War going on how will their relationship go?
1. Chapter 1

His eyes opened to the sound of a baseball game happening.

His head was hurting a bit but he was recovering, he whined a bit once he sat up and looked around a room, he looked over at the radio that was playing the game only it was weird. He knew that game well because it was the first game she ever took him to when they were teenagers, the two of them and Bucky.

A woman opened the door slowly and she gave him a small smile, she was a bit pretty but not compared to her…

The woman was trying to make small talk with him, but he was pretty annoyed due to the fact that this was some sort of trick because this game already happened and if anyone it should have been her that walked in and made sure he was alright.

Where was she?

Steve had enough and told the lady he was leaving, but two guards came in and Steve punched one in the face while he picked up the other one and threw him into the hall which caused the wall to fall a bit. Steve jumped out and he looked around and it was a weird advanced studio he was in, he opened the doors quickly and saw that a few people were looking at him but he turned left and ran, dodging every person that was trying to stop him and once he ran out he looked over at the Empire State Building.

He knew that building so well because that's where she told him to meet him when he got out of the ice, his Mary told him to meet her there at Saturday at 9 o'clock so that she could tell him something.

He was running in the streets of Times Square now, if he ran a few more blocks and made it to the Empire State he would see her there waiting for him just like she said.

A few black cars stopped in front of him, he stopped and saw a crowd forming around him. A man with a eye-patch and a woman with a cross-bow stepped out of the car and the woman with the cross bow raised a arrow at him but the man with the eye-patch raised his hand and she lowered her weapon, the man with the eye-patch walked towards Steve and gave a small smile

"Sorry Lily tends to be very defensive but you'll be fine, we wanted to break the news to you slowly but it seems like it failed when you threw one of my men into the wall." The man said, scowling.

"What news?"

"We needed to tell you something Cap."

"Tell me what?" Steve said, a bit nervous because this wasn't the Times Square that him and Mary and Bucky would hang out at when they were children, it was more advanced.

"You've been asleep Cap, for 70 years." The man said quietly.

Steve felt like his heart was taken out of his chest right there, like someone took it out and started to stomp on it. He turned around and looked over at the Empire State and he felt like tears were coming down but he held them in.

"You alright?" The man asked gently, knowing that it was hard

"Yea.. I just.. Someone had to tell me something."

Author's Note:

Welcome to this series! This is a Steve x OC story and I've got everything planned out, Lily is the first OC character I wrote for Agents of Shield but I kinda gave up on that story so she's a minor character in this series and you'll hear her side of the story with Agent Grant Ward and Hawkeye and learn about her more in the third story!


	2. Doctor Mary Hunter

"Alright, we're going to start calling some last names and you will start going in the back and will take their height and weights for the ones that are accepted. Do you understand Dr. Hunter?" The Doctor asked her, Mary nodded and fixed her brown hair in the mirror before a few men started to appear to her, she raised the ruler up towards them and as she wrote down their height while her mother took their weight. Once she heard the Doctor call up a Steven Rodgers she looked up and saw the Doctor talking to him, Steve looked over at Mary and she gave a small smile and waved to him and he had the biggest smile. Mary and Steve had a friendship since they were in diapers along with Bucky, those three would get into so much trouble when they were children and it was hard to tear those three apart. However things changed as Steve parents and later on Bucky's parents passed away and Mary's mother took them in whenever they needed the help, Mary couldn't help but have a crush on Steve despite his appearance of being small. Sometimes people would wonder why Mary and Bucky didn't date or get married but Mary didn't see Bucky as the settling down type.

"Just give me a chance please." Steve pleaded with the Doctor and the Doctor shook his head  
"Your asthma is enough, you wouldn't be able to run in the field for a long amount of time." The Doctor said and Steve looked frustrated

"Well is there anything you can do?" Steve asked quietly and The Doctor took the rejected stamp and slammed it on Steve's paper

"I am doing it… Next!" The Doctor called and Steve sighed and turned away and walked out, Mary frowned and she raised the ruler up until she got the height of the next man and she wrote the height while the man went towards her mom to take his weight.

Once it was Mary's break, she decided to sit in back and eat her sandwich peacefully and she saw The Doctor talking to her mother. Her mother shook her head looking like she was going to cry and Mary quickly got up and went towards them to see what was going on

"Please I can't leave my husband, he's still in a wheelchair from the first war.. I can't." Her mother started to sob and The Doctor shook his head

"You know you have to leave.." The Doctor said and Mary knew what he was talking about, that her mother was being sent off to war since she was a Doctor. Mary recently became a Doctor finally after those years of training and her father and mother were in the first world war but her father was in a bombing accident and it caused him to never walk again, after that and Steve and Bucky's parents death the two boys were around a lot with Steve helping Mary with food shopping and Bucky helping around the house in exchange for food and shelter.

"Doctor, I'll do it." Mary stepped up, her mother shaking her head now sobbing

"Dr. Hunter, what you would be getting into is dangerous and you might not survive this. Your mother is experience and was the head doctor in her area.. Do you know everything there for this war?" He asked and Mary nodded and gave a small smile

"I learned from the best." Mary said, her voice breaking a bit.

"Alright then, I want you to stay back later on and I'll need you to complete some forms and then you'll be set.. God Bless." He said and walked off.

Mary walked out of the office that night, she would be sent out soon but she wasn't really working for the army but for a research project to help make 'super soldiers.' The Doctor said he wanted her mother there because she was more experienced and will help a few more Doctors and the famous Howard Stark with this experiment but he actually had faith that Mary could do it because of her training and could help pick who would be the first super solider. After saying her goodbyes to her mother and father, she couldn't find Bucky and he was leaving in the morning for England… She wished she got to see him but knowing him he's probably out dancing with some girls.

Her mother wasn't really happy with this, but both Mary and her knew that Mary would have to go and if she didn't it would be her mother and they both knew if her mother didn't make it Mary and her father would have been in trouble with money since it was her mother bringing in all of the money and Mary was just starting at the Doctor's office.

She found Steve that night sitting on her staircase looking at a letter, Mary smiled and took a seat next to him and rested her head on his small shoulder and she looked over and saw he was accepted

"No way!" She squealed and she hugged him tight, he laughed and hugged her back. She knew how much he wanted to go because he wanted to do what was right for this fight, not to kill.

"How did you get in?" Mary asked him, Steve looked and smiled at her

"This Doctor wanted me, they're picking some people to do a experiment I believe for super soldiers." He said and her eyes widen

"I'm going to work tomorrow as one of the head doctors for them." She said and he laughed and hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back and they looked at each other

"Look's like we're be together for this war." Steve said quietly and Mary smiled a bit and looked down at her shoes

"I'm worried.. What if Bucky doesn't return? What if you and I get hurt? What if one of us gets k-"

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise you that.. You know I'm always careful and you know damn well that Bucky can take care of himself." He said quietly and she smiled and intertwined her fingers with his small ones, he blushed and laughed it off and soon her mother called them for dinner and they sat around the table and held hands as her father said some prayers.  
-

Once Mary arrived in the morning, she was in a tent placing papers into clip boards by herself when she heard a small cough and she looked up to see a beautiful lady with short curly brown hair and red lipstick on

"Would you like some help?" The woman asked in a British accent

"Oh.. Yes please!" Mary said and the woman sat next to her and started to attach the papers to the clip boards and started placing them in a box and once they were finished Mary gave a small smile

"Thank you so much for the help, My name is Doctor Mary Hunter." Mary said sticking her hand out, the woman smiled and took her hand and shook it

"I'm Agent Peggy Carter, it was no problem. It seems like the guys didn't want to help and you and me are the only women here.. We have to stick together." Peggy laughed a bit and she asked a guy to pick up the box and soon her and Mary left the tent towards the guys

Once they made it to the field a guy started to hit on Mary which Peggy wasn't having any of it, Mary looked over at Steve and smiled at him and he returned the smile and before she knew it Mary saw Peggy punch the guy in the face. Mary stood there shocked and Steve and the other guys just stood there and Peggy fixed her coat and soon a jeep came towards them

"Agent Carter, great to see you're breaking in the newbies already." Philips said and Peggy and Mary nodded towards him

As Philips started making his speech, Mary spotted Dr. Erskine and slowly made her way towards him

"Dr. Mary Hunter, I've heard a lot about you Dr. Erskine." Mary greeted and Dr. Erskine smiled at her

"Good things I hope?" He said and she nodded.

Author's Note:

Thank you guys so much for reading and stuff it means a lot, I hope to upload this story at least every Thursday at noon!


	3. Make Love your Goal

It was finally the day where Steve was going through this experiment and Mary kept telling him that he could back out and that everything would have been fine but Steve kept saying everything was alright and she couldn't help but notice him and Peggy talking a lot once they entered the experiment room and Mary smiled at them, she knew she could never get jealous of Steve because she cared of Steve's happiness and asPeggy and Steve made their way to the chamber where Steve would be placed they talked about having a dance partner and Peggy smirked and looked at Steve and Mary  
"Don't worry Steve, Your dance partner is there.. She may be in front of you." She said but before Steve had a chance to answer Peggy walked off and Mary looked at Steve in confusion but Steve said nothing and Mary shook her head and went to help Stark with getting the machine ready and soon Dr. Erskine came to Steve and explained to him what was going on and Mary came to him and she smiled as she helped Steve get into the machine and he looked a bit nervous but she smiled and intertwined their fingers together  
"Don't be nervous, you're going to get through this and once we're done.. We'll go get some coffee like the old times." She said quietly and he gave a small smile before she went to go help Stark again and once the nurses finished giving him his shots Stark activated the machine and the doors closed and it was getting bright in the machine and they had to cover their eyes a bit and soon they heard Steve screaming out of pain and Erskine ordered for the machine to but stopped but Steve refused and it was getting to the point where Mary was about to push Stark out of the way and stop the machine but the doors opened and reveled Steve but he was more muscular. Everyone was shocked and everyone came up to him and asked if he was okay and Peggy was there in shock and she touched his abs for a second and Mary couldn't help but laugh a bit and she waited a bit until the crowd died down and she went to Steve and he leaned on her a bit since he was still in shock and for once in her life she looked up towards him and smiled at him and he returned that smile  
"Looks like you're not the shortest out of the three of us now, you're tall and muscular." She laughed and he smiled weakly and brought his arm around her shoulder and brought her close  
"Now I can actually protect you.. For real." He said quietly and she shook her head and smiled at him  
"You know you don't have to, I can look after myself." She said quietly but he shook his head and looked down at her  
"No, because I want to prove to you that I'm a hero and you've always came first to me and still will. You and Buck-" He got cut off as he heard a shot and a few more and he covered Mary with his whole body and he looked up and saw Dr. Erskine collapsing to the ground, he looked down at Mary who looked over in tears and they both ran to Dr. Erskine who was dying, but Steve got shot at but the weirdest thing happened.. There was no wound. Dr. Erskine looked at him and poked where the hole in the shirt was and saw there was nothing and the Doctor looked up and smiled at Steve and Mary  
"It worked.." He said weakly before he took his last breath and just stared into the sky, Mary had tears in her eyes for the fallen doctor because the last few days were amazing with her and Dr. Erskine cheering on Steve as he managed to get though his training and how Dr. Erskine wanted Steve to be the super soldier since he was more humble and he had his morals unlike the others which Mary agreed on and they had a nice conversation on how great Steve was.

Steve looked up and saw Mary crying, he hated seeing her cry and he was grieving for the fallen Doctor. He saw Peggy making her way upstairs and saw vengeance in her eyes and he looked down at Mary who was trying her best to keep it together  
"Mary stay here and don't do anything until I get back please." He pleaded, he couldn't stand the imagine of losing her too and sure he always had feelings for Mary ever since they were kids but he couldn't think now, he needed to help Peggy.  
"I promise, just go." She said quietly and he got up and ran after Peggy and Stark came up towards her and helped her up  
"I'm so sorry.. For your lost." Howard said quietly and she nodded and she looked down at Erskine and wanted to cry but Howard brought her into a hug, he was a womanizer but there was something different about Mary.. He saw her more like someone who needed to be protected and plus he's seen the way Steve has looked at her when she wasn't looking and knew that she had feelings for him too.  
"It's a lost for all of us.." She said quietly and they took a moment of silence for the fallen Doctor and then they both remembered something  
"We need to see if Steve is alright.. After all I believe you're the Doctor now in charge of taking care of Steve, I hope Erskine taught you some stuff before he passed." He muttered and she nodded remembering their conversation last night talking about the possible side effects and what Steve had to be careful of now.  
"We need to find him." She said and her and Howard ran towards the doors and they found Peggy in the front and Mary looked at Peggy which a questioning look and Peggy sighed quietly

"Steve went after the shooter." She said and Peggy was able to get her car and they all climbed in and Peggy drove around and saw there were cars crashed around and saw Steve with a kid and she stopped dead once she saw a body on the floor and saw it was one of the attackers and they looked at each other in the eyes and it seemed like it was forever until the police sirens were coming and Mary ran up to him and checked for any wounds and he shook it off and looked down at her  
"I'm fine Mary, don't worry." He whispered and she nodded and he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug as the police took the body away and Peggy and Howard came towards them and asked Steve a lot of questions until it looked like Steve was getting tired and Mary had to stop them  
"I think it's time for Steve to get some rest, he's been through enough." She whispered quietly as she took his hand and the large man followed and they got a cab and they drove to Mary's parents home and it was already night time and her parents were already sleeping. Mary and Steve made their way to her room and he sighed quietly as she looked at the wall just thinking of today's events and he came towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as he swayed the both of them back and fourth  
"I wish you didn't see that, Dr. Erskine's death.." He said quietly and she said nothing as she remembered the doctor's death and she wanted to cry but she shook her head and he turned her around and looked into her brown eyes  
"Mary, I wish I said this a long time ago but I've been meaning to tell you this and I hope this will never affect our relationship if you reject me but I have feelings for you.. Since we were children and I fell for your personality and your looks were the bonus.. I love that you're so kind and gentle from when I was hurt when I was little and you helped take care of me as your mother helped to when my parents passed away and you and your parents took me in.. What I'm saying is I don't want this war to separate us ever and I sometimes wish that everything was back to normal, but with you in my life as something else besides a friend." He said quietly, feeling of rejection and she was speechless at first until she thought about what she was going to say  
"I don't want you to ever leave, I will always protect you no matter what and you know I will always have your back." He said softly and she smiled a bit and looked up at him and she chuckled at him  
"I'm really glad you just admitted your feelings for me." She said softly and he looked at her shock but she started talking again  
"No matter how small you were I always had feelings for you, I know everyone said that I should have been with Bucky and that we could have been married with kids but I loved you the most. You're kind and you always think of other people before others and you're just special and don't think I'm admitting my feelings because you're more muscular and stuff because no matter what you're still the same old Steve to me, never forget that." She said quietly.

He looked down at her and he smiled and he thought about something he wanted to do for a long time before he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she relaxed and kissed back and of course it was his first kiss ever and even though she had boyfriends at first she felt like this was her first one with that special somebody and it got quickly heated as he started to kiss down her neck and she moaned softly and he stopped for a second and smiled  
"Never thought I would ever hear that sound from you." He said softly and she laughed at first and shook her head  
"Way to ruin the mood Steve." She said and he smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips and of course she kissed back and he started to take off her shirt and he stared at her body and she felt weird at first not knowing what to do and he shook his head  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how beautiful you are." He said and she smirked and it was his turn for his shirt to come off and she stared at him for a few moments before she went on her tippy toes and kissed him softly and he smiled into the kiss and he noticed the bed right behind her and he pushed her softly onto the bed and once she was laying down he crawled on top and admired her body until he started to kiss up and down on her breasts and she moaned quietly and he laughed and kissed her softly  
"Don't want to wake your parents." He said quietly and he removed her bra and his mouth went on her left breast while his hand went on her right and she never felt this way before, she loved this feeling and she wished this was done before with him and she knew that one of them could be gone at any day.. That he could be deported somewhere or she could be too and she wanted to cherish this moment well.

Steve looked up at her and he kissed he softly again before looking into her eyes  
"Are you sure you want this?" He asked quietly and she smiled before nodding.

That night was full of passion and love and you can say it took almost all night long.

Author's Note:

I swear this is my first time trying to write smut and I failed badly, So I'll write what I can XD  
There is a reason why I rushed Steve and Mary's relationship.. Just gotta wait!

Thank you if you're reading this! There will probably be at least four or five more parts until there's a part two, Will Mary be on that plane with him or will she be left behind?


	4. I knew I would see you again

She woke up this morning and swore it was all a dream.  
But it wasn't.

She saw Steve laying next to here, sleeping. Of course she looked at him and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt or nothing underneath the blanket but she didn't imagine this would happen. Of course she cared about Steve if he was a super soldier or not but it was like you expected them to happen but you never thought it would happen.  
"Keep looking, quite a image huh?" Steve said in his sleepy voice and she looked at him and smiled and he laughed and he leaned in and pecked her lips, he could be dreaming but it was real and he was quite glad this was all real.  
"Come on, we gotta see what's going to happen now." She said and he sighed quietly and got up and Mary's eyes widen and noticed he was actually naked and he didn't bother covering it but she's not complaining. She took her blankets and made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower but she heard the door open and saw Steve poking his head in  
"Mind if I join?" He asked, and she nodded and he stepped in with her and they were enjoying the warmth of the shower and it was just a moment of peace for them.

"We're going to have to pack up and leave, and see what happens during the battle field." The general said as they were back where Steve was transformed, he made the choice to go back to the battle ground and help his army win the war.. The thing is he couldn't risk Steve going in yet.  
"Dr. Mary Hunter, you'll be joining us. We need you more than ever. " He said and Mary was hoping that Steve was coming with them but her heart dropped once she heard the next few words  
"Rodgers, You won't be joining us. We can't risk you getting caught or anything." He finished and Steve looked upset and looked at Mary but looked at the general again  
"Wait why not? What will I be doing?" He asked and the general thought for a moment and he looked like he had a bright idea  
"You will be Captain America! But you'll be selling Bonds." He said and Steve looked disappointed and he sighed quietly and he was going to ask if Mary could join him but it would be pointless since Steve won't be in battle and Mary actually was needed for the wounded men.  
"Right.. I'll leave right away." He said and listened as the general was telling Agent Carter that it was her job to protect Mary. It wasn't her job! It was _his!_

"I'll miss you." Mary said quietly as Steve was packing, he was being sent off right away to the first city while Mary was leaving to the battleground. Steve wanted to panic for Mary but he knew she could take care of herself.  
"You know I'll miss you too, and once I make it to your town.. We will be together and hopefully I'll be there with you on the battle ground." He said quietly and she stepped forward to him and she got on her tippy toes and peaked his lips, Steve leaned down and kissed her softly wanting to make this last. He is worried.. What if she died by the time he made it to her?  
"I'll be careful, hell I'll probably see Bucky and once you come to us the three of us would be reunited again.. I can't wait until Bucky finds out that we're together he'll probably jump for joy." She giggled and he smiled and there was a moment of silence where they said nothing but just held each other and finally she looked up at him and smiled  
"You don't know how happy I am for you Steve Rodgers.. You deserve everything you want and know I will always support you 100 percent." She whispered and he looked down at her and smiled and kissed her forehead softly  
"You'll be with me?" He asked and she smiled and nodded  
"I will always be with you, never forget that." She smiled and they just embraced each other.

It's been two months.

Two months since Mary and Steve last saw each other and they missed each other so badly.  
Steve has been preforming from city to city and at first he knew he always had to keep a smile on his face no what but to be honest he couldn't.. Not only was Bucky away .. Mary was gone too and it was painful and he couldn't stop thinking about her, sure there were some women that wanted him and made it pretty clear but he only had eyes for her and he would politely decline their offers and say that he had a girlfriend which his manager would yell a him and tell him that he was suppose to look single so they could get more money and it would annoy Steve a lot.  
He found out that Bucky and Mary were stationed at the same camp so they must of reunited at some point when Mary was moved to another station but he also had fate that Bucky and Peggy could take care of her and she would look after them too.  
It's been two months and finally Steve made it to the camp that all three of his friends were stationed at and he was preforming.. Only that the guys were booing him and one flashed him and he rushed off the stage as the girls came up and he sighed and he looked around and saw Peggy standing there having a small smile on her face  
"Didn't imagine seeing you on stage finally." She greeted and he gave her a small smile and came up to her and they looked at each other for a moment before Steve opened his mouth to ask the question she knew he would be asking.  
"She's not here now, she's kinda busy." She answered quietly and he shut his mouth and said nothing, he looked over at the tents and saw something wasn't right because there was a lot of men missing and a lot of injured around and he found the general in his tent writing letters and Steve ran up to him with Peggy following and the general looked shocked to see him but he relaxed  
"Nice to see you too Rodgers." He said quietly and Steve looked around and saw Mary wasn't around  
"Where's Mary?" He asked and the general looked up  
"She's out.." He said quietly and Steve knew what he meant and he shook his head  
"No.. Where is Bucky Barnes?" He asked and the general said nothing and Steve rushed out of the tent and he knew what he had to do, he had to save his two best friends. They were all he had left now and he couldn't bear to think those two died in the war, Peggy rushed after him  
"I know where they were heading to, trust me I tried stopping Mary but she wanted to go with your friend and plus the general wanted her to go since she knew there was already a lot of prisoners there and they needed her." She finished but Steve stopped dead and looked at Peggy  
"Remember when we were talking finding the right dance partners?" He asked quietly remembering the day of him turning he was in a car with Peggy talking about finding the right person.  
"Yes.. Why?" She asked and he took a breath and he felt like tears were coming down his eyes  
"She's my dance partner, and I can't imagine my life without her?" He said quietly and her eyes widen and she nodded knowing what he meant  
"Then you will go, and bring her back along with your friend... I know the perfect person who will help us too." She said and they rushed to go get ready.

Mary coughed as she woke up, it's been a few days since they were ambushed near the camp site to rescue some soldiers. It was her and Bucky and a few others and they were easily outnumbered and Bucky was seeing red as soon as two men grabbed her and he tried fighting back but he was knocked out and now she was sitting in a circle cell while Bucky was somewhere else, she needed to find him before anything happened to one of them. She couldn't help but feel sick at that moment because she felt scared and she wanted to throw up but she couldn't because she hadn't ate in a few days. It looked like there was more prisoners were coming in and one of the guards opened the door and pushed and ginger hair man with a mustache in and the guard used his stick to push the hat off the ginger man's head and the ginger man looked mad and caught his hat and placed it on his head and turned around

"You know, one of these days I'm gonna have a stick of my own." He grinned proudly and the guard shut the door, the man turned around and noticed Mary and looked shocked because he hasn't seen a woman in a cell.. Just men.  
"What are you doing here dear?" He asked her and she looked up and sighed, well at least he was a gentleman unlike a few other guys who wolf-whistled her a few times but then they would remember she was one of them and would say sorry a few hours later.  
"I'm a doctor, I was sent here trying to rescue some people from my camp." She said quietly and the man sat with her  
"Well you're brave or stupid for being out here then my dear, you should be at home or something." He said and Mary scowled at him  
"You sound just like the rest of the men at camp, they always say that or to my friend Peggy. They don't think that we're strong enough for this job and we are tough enough for this job, probably why me and her have been close the last two months." She said remembering the times her and Peggy would stay up at night in their tent talking about life, she learned a lot about Peggy and Peggy learned a lot about her too and they grew to be close and Peggy tried stopping her from this mission but she had to be with Bucky and look after him too  
"Well you two sound bad, mind if I take one of you two out to dinner after we get out?" He chuckled but was joking and Mary laughed and shook her head "Peggy is single, I'm however seeing someone.. Who I wish I can see right now." She said and the man nodded understanding  
"In another base?" He asked and she shook her head and they heard a boom and they both looked up and saw one of the guards knocked out and there was a guy over him wearing a red, white and blue outfit and a helmet on and one of the men scowled at him  
"Who are you suppose to be?" He asked and the man actually shrugged  
"I don't know.. Captain America?" He said and Mary knew that voice so well by now  
"Steve?!" She whispered and Steve looked down and he had the biggest smile on his face and grabbed the keys from the guard and he ran to the stairs and he ran to the cage she was in and opened it and she gave him the biggest hug ever and he gladly returned it and they let go of each other and they kissed for the first time in two months  
"I should have never let you leave." He whispered and she chuckled and shook her head  
"I knew you would come, I heard you're popular all over the states now Rodgers." She laughed and soon he grabbed her hand and he started to open more doors and the man that was talking to Mary earlier scowled "We're taking everyone?" He said looking at a Asian man who then showed a dog tag and showed that he was American.

"Mary do you know where Bucky is?" He asked as they walked towards the door, still hand in hand with her and she thought for a moment before remembering the guards talking  
"I remember them saying that there was one prisoner in some kind of room and they say it's hard to escape from." She said and Steve started telling the men where the exit was and to fight back no matter what and he grabbed Mary's hand and was going to leave but someone stopped him  
"You know what you're doing right?" A man asked and Steve looked at Mary and then him and nodded "I knocked Hitler out over 200 times." He said before grabbing Mary and running for the doors and they walked into a hallway and saw a little man coming out of a room and the man stopped for a moment and then ran like his life depended on it, Steve was going to run after him but he stopped at the entrance of the room and he waited for Mary and Steve went in there first and saw someone on the table and once they were close enough they saw it was Bucky who was muttering words  
"Bucky!" Steve ran towards him and saw he was strapped up and he easily broke the parts and Mary checked out Bucky and she sighed in relief  
"He's fine, he's just dehydrated and a bit weak." She said quietly and they helped him off the table and he stumbled a bit but he leaned on Mary as Steve looked at him  
"I thought you were dead." Steve choked, he was so glad that both of them were alive and that he actually saved them rather than them saving him.  
"I thought you were much smaller... Damn Mary I thought you were drunk when you were telling me that story." Bucky muttered and Mary grinned and bit and Steve looked up and saw a map and they started to hear more gun fire and explosions outside and they needed to get out of there fast but Steve made sure to get a good look at that map since it was really important for some reason and they made their way to the exit  
"What happened?" Bucky asked as he was leaning on Mary and it was Mary who spoke  
"He joined the army." She chuckled and all three of them laughed as they made their way until the hallway as Steve was leading and Mary was Bucky's support  
"Did it hurt?" Bucky asked, he knew about the experiment since Mary told him about it the first day she came to his camp and he didn't believe her at first but he knew Mary would have never lied to him  
"Yea." Steve said simply  
"It will last forever?" Bucky asked and Steve shrugged "Shows no sign of wearing off."

Soon they heard explosions that sounded near by and they made their way to see what was going on and saw that everything was going up into flames and they made their way upstairs to higher levels until they heard a voice

"Captain America! So exciting! I'm such a big fan." A man said, with the smaller man. The taller one handed the smaller one a briefcase and stepped forward to get a better look at Steve who looked mad and he looked over and saw Bucky covering Mary incase something happened, no matter what Steve and Bucky had one goal and it was to make sure Mary didn't get hurt from any threat they were so protective of her at times and Steve stepped forward as the man spoke  
"I see Dr. Erskine was successful this time, although it's a little bit of improvement." He said as Steve got mad and punched him in the face  
"You got no idea." Steve threatened and the man looked at him and all three of them saw that it looked like his face was peeling off and the man punched Steve's little shield which made a dent and Mary wanted to move but Bucky held on to Mary  
"You stay with me, we can't let you get hurt." Bucky whispered and Mary shook her head and she knew there was nothing she could do but she hated feeling helpless and Steve went to take out his gun and the man punched Steve who fell to the ground and the gun fell over the ledge and Steve was about to go after the man but the little man punched a button and soon the man was safely on the other side and Steve was back with Mary and Bucky  
"You see Dr. Erskine lied to you, I was his greatest success." The man growled as he took off his face and it reveled a red face who looked like a skull too  
"Please tell me you don't have one of those." Bucky whispered and Mary looked shocked and shook her head  
"If he does, it would be completely awkward." She said quietly and they watched as The Red Skull escaped and the building was going up into flames and Steve looked up and saw a exit and he rushed his friend and girlfriend upstairs and there was a small iron like bridge that they could walk on and Mary was the first one to go and she quickly made it to the other side despite the iron bridge making noises and soon Bucky went but it couldn't handle his weight much and he barely made it and Mary helped him over as they saw the iron bridge fall into the flames and saw there was nothing Steve could travel across  
"Just go!" Steve yelled and Mary shook her head  
"I'm not leaving without you!" She yelled and Bucky nodded in agreement  
"We're not losing you!" He shouted.

Steve moved a iron part out of the way and they didn't know what he was doing until they saw Steve back up and soon he ran and jumped and they swore they were dreaming since that was the biggest jump ever, Mary didn't know if to hit Steve in the back of the head for being a idiot and taking a risk or kiss him for being alive but he made it either way and she saw no signs of burns on Steve which was good as they made their way to the exit

Here they were walking in the woods now with Steve holding Mary's hand on one side and Bucky on the other side and they met the other army members on their way out and Steve knew he would get in trouble for going against orders but he needed to save his two best friends in the world and of course Mary couldn't look after all the injured men so they had to make it back to camp no matter what.  
As they came towards camp they saw all the men from the camp peaking their heads out of their tents and many were lining up to see Steve and the others and the camp started to clap as they entered and Steve looked down at Mary who smiled at him and kissed him real quickly and Bucky who patted him on the back and they walked to meet the general who was waiting for them and Steve saluted him and looked down  
"I will step down now and go home if you want.." Steve said quietly and he looked up at the general who shook his head  
"That won't be necessary." He said and Steve said a "Yes sir." while the general walked over to Peggy and nodded and he walked off and Mary and Peggy squealed in joy as they finally got to hug each other so tight  
"I'm glad you're safe Mary." Peggy said and Mary laughed as she hugged her friend so tight  
"I missed you so much Carter, I don't know what you would do without me." She joked and Peggy giggled and shook her head  
"I don't know, I would have to face some of the idiots of our camp alone." She said and she grinned as she walked up to Steve  
"You're late." She simply said, Mary knew that Peggy helped Steve get to them as Steve explained to her and Bucky on their way back to camp and Mary just couldn't help but love her new best friend even more  
Steve took his walkie out of his pocket "Couldn't call my ride." He said

"Hey!" Bucky shouted to the crowd  
"Let's hear it for Captain America!" He cheered and all the camp started yelling and cheering for their hero and Steve looked down at Mary who looked proud of him and that's all he wanted from her was to be proud of him and now that they were together finally was better because he could look after her and she could look after him and he had Bucky and Peggy as friends too and his goal was to finish this wear and go home with his friends.

Too Bad that never happened.

Author's Note:

Note to self: No writing Smut ever again XD

I had to go back to the movie otherwise this chapter would be horrible and I feel like this story is decent so thank you XD I have so much planned for future stories of this Captain America story such as a spin off and a what if and stories leading up to the second Avengers movie.  
I can say there is going to be another female OC for this story and we all know that she will be around after Cap in Current Day, I just need a name for her so suggest some! Hint: She will be related to Mary in some way so start suggesting or I'll come up with one before XD I will be writing a trailer for the next one which will be the last chapter of this story.

Next up:  
Badass Cap and Mary taking down Hydra with the Howling Commandos  
Protective Peggy!

"


	5. Had I known, How to save a life

"Come on my dear, we'll be late!" Peggy said as they were in her house, Peggy and Mary were getting ready to have a girl's night since they needed one and they kept saying that they were going to have one once they got home. Well they were home for a while on a break while Steve helped map out where the factories were and Mary was feeling a bit sick the last few days since she suspected it was from the nasty camp food they had while they spent time over there and of course Peggy knew that Steve was trying to convince the Howling Commandos to fight alongside with him and she knew when Steve saw Mary in her dress tonight he would die.

"Are you sure this looks fine?" Mary said as she stepped out of the bathroom and she was wearing a beautiful white dress with pink flowers while Peggy sported a red dress and Peggy smirked  
"With that dress you'll have all the boys after you." She laughed and Mary blushed a deep shade of red  
"Don't know if my super solider of a boyfriend will like that." She said and Peggy shrugged and looked around her room  
"I know, I'll have to beat those men with sticks." She laughed and Mary shook her head  
"If anything I'll have to bring the stick." She laughed and saw how pretty Peggy looked and Peggy took a bow and soon they called a cab and as they sat in the cab Mary was thinking  
"So Steve gave you that finding the right dance partner talk huh?" She asked and Peggy nodded at her and Mary smiled  
"It was his mother who first talked to him about that, and I can tell you Steve never danced with a girl in his whole life and always made the excuse that he couldn't dance." She said and Peggy laughed  
"Have you ever danced?" She asked and Mary smiled and nodded thinking about some memories  
"Yea, only with my father who taught me... He loved the dance.. But he can't dance no more because he's in a wheelchair." She frowned and remember the times she heard him crying at night when he got back from war because he was stuck in his wheelchair for life  
"He always told me 'Mary when you get married I want to dance with you.' but now he can't" Mary sighed and Peggy grabbed her friend's hand and smiled  
"At least he's alive and that's what matters." Peggy said as the cab stopped in front of the bar and they walked in and all the guys stopped singing and looked at them and Mary suddenly felt like she wanted to leave but Peggy grabbed her hand and they moved forward and saw Bucky and Steve.  
Steve's jaw was open as he looked at Mary and Bucky couldn't help but stare at both her and Peggy and Steve couldn't speak for a few moments until Peggy snapped her fingers  
"Stark has some stuff for you to try on." She said and Steve snapped out of it and he nodded but was still looking at how beautiful Mary looked today  
"Okay.. I'll go there in a few." Steve said and Peggy looked unimpressed as she looked and saw the Howling Commandos singing and drinking once more  
" I see your team is preparing for battle." She remarked and Bucky just shrugged and it was Steve who spoke  
"Why are you two dressed like that?" He asked and Peggy smirked at him  
"We just came to have a good time, maybe when this is all over we might go dancing." She smiled at Mary who was looking at Steve with a smile  
"So what are we waiting for?" Bucky asked being cocky and Peggy looked at Steve and Mary  
"The right partner, like these two are." She said before taking her friend's hand and leading her to the bar but before Steve grabbed her hand and whispered "You look so beautiful tonight." He said and Mary blushed and said a thank you before Peggy and her went to the bar to order a few drinks  
"You think that worked?" Mary asked and Peggy smiled and raised a eye-brow  
"Oh I know so, he can't keep his eyes off you." She said and looked over at Steve who was still looking at Mary.

"Well Howard great job, you could have gotten yourself killed." Mary remarked dryly as she heard a explosion and ran in to find Howard on the floor and she checked for injuries which were none and she heard someone saying Steve was in the office and Peggy offered to go get him while Mary was making sure Howard was okay  
"I'm fine don't worry." Howard said as he got up and Mary scowled at him and shook her head  
"I don't know what to do with you Stark, you'll be the death of me." She said, now Howard was a flirt and he tried a few times to flirt with her but failed so he gave up and was just being a dorky friend to Mary  
"You can't live without me." Howard laugh as she helped him up and they moved to where they were getting Steve's uniform and other objects in order.  
Peggy was walking through the hallways but couldn't find Steve anywhere and she was about to call his name until she saw him kissing a blonde from the front desk, she couldn't help but be mad at him for doing that to Mary and she should have known that women would throw themselves at him  
She cleared her throat and Steve quickly broke away from the blonde and Steve started wiping his lips with his sleeve  
"Captain, we're ready for you unless you're not done cheating on Mary." She said as she walked off and Steve quickly rushed over to her  
"It's not what it looks like I swear, she came up to me." He said and Peggy snorted and ignored him but Steve stopped her  
"I would never do that to her, I promise." Steve said and Peggy sighed and turned around  
"Steve you may have been friends with her your whole life but she's my best friend too over this past two months and I don't want her hurt." She said simply and she didn't wait for a response and walked off into the room where Howard and Mary were finishing some touches on everything and Howard starting explaining what shields would be good until Steve picked up the circle one and Peggy pulled Mary to the side and Mary was about to ask what was wrong until Peggy spoke up "Steve kissed another girl." She said and Mary stopped dead.  
"Really?" She whispered and Peggy nodded  
"When I was getting him, I don't know if she was the one who kissed him.. I didn't ask because I was so mad." She said quietly and Mary frowned and looked at Steve knowing that he wouldn't do that to her.. Right?

"Agent Carter what do you think about this one?" Steve asked Peggy as she stepped forward and narrowed her eyes  
"Well the sooner you're done the sooner you can finish your business." She said and picked up a gun and shot at the shield and saw the bullets went flat and fell to the floor and she looked and shrugged  
"It works." She said and Steve looked at her in horror and Stark didn't know if to laugh or be worried and soon Peggy left the room and Mary was ready until Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side  
"Can I speak to you?" Steve asked and Mary sighed and nodded  
"I'm guessing Peggy told you?" Was all Steve said and Mary nodded and looked down and Steve used his finger to lift up her chin to look at him  
"You know I would never do that to you, You're the only one I want and I promise I was going to pull away no matter what.. You're the only girl I want." Steve said gently and Mary sighed quietly  
"I trust you and all but I just don't trust the other girls.. Besides Peggy." Mary said and Steve gave her and small smile  
"Well I only have eyes for you and you don't ever have to worry about me being with another girl, I've always wanted you and I'm not planning on going anytime soon." He said and she smiled and he leaned down to kiss her softly which she accepted, it was like for a moment there was no war or anything going on and they were alone and they both wish the war would be over soon so they start everything over and maybe buy a house and start their life with each other.

"Remember if any of you guys are in trouble let me know and I'll find you." Mary said as they were in the woods, Steve and the Howling Commandos were taking down their second factory and of course Mary couldn't join the battle but she hid and was around incase anyone needed medical attention.  
"Remember to call if you get in trouble, which in this case I'll be running." Steve said, he hated that Mary would be left alone in the woods at times and kept his walkie on at all times but he couldn't help but worry about her.  
"I'll be fine, now go." She said as the Howling Commandos cheered and Steve kissed Mary for good luck and Bucky and Mary gave each other a hug and head into battle. Each time they succeeded.

They waited on a hill of a mountain on waiting for the train to come by, they've been waiting a while but it was worth it as they heard Dr. Zola in the train and Mary was dressed up in her own combat gear and she was being trained by both Bucky and Steve the last few weeks during their spare time so Mary could defend herself  
"Alright, since we know it's a go I will be going first follow by Bucky and then Mary and then the rest of you got it?" Steve ordered and the team nodded and soon they spotted the train and it was him, Bucky and Mary and another member of the H.C along with them  
"Alright you have a ten second clock, otherwise you won't make it." One of the team members said and Steve nodded and put on his helmet  
"If we don't make it we will be like flies on a window so we need to get this right." He said as he got ready to go first and soon the train was appearing and one by one they zip-line down and Mary knew if she looked down she would freak which thankfully she didn't and soon they landed on the train but they had to keep their balance and Steve made it to the ladder first and climbed down and Bucky allowed Mary to go down second and soon all three were inside the train and Steve looked around and saw there was no one there and Mary and Bucky remained in one room looking around while Steve went to the other cart and suddenly the door was shut and Mary and Bucky ran to it and Steve mouthed a look out and they turned around and saw that there was a guy and Bucky hid at one side while Mary stayed in the other and they turned around and saw Steve was gone and Mary took out her gun and started to shoot, during their free time Steve was showing her how to shoot a gun and she wasn't a bad shot but she was pretty lucky that Bucky was there otherwise she would have been dead.  
"Don't worry, we got this." Bucky called as they both started to shoot and Mary got the guy in the shoulder but it wasn't good enough and soon she was out of bullets and later on Bucky was too and the door opened and Steve looked at Bucky and nodded and threw him the gun while Steve ran and covered Bucky and Mary as Bucky shot the man into the head and they turned around to see a guy aiming a big machine at them  
"Watch out!" Steve said pushing Mary to the side to safely and Bucky making it behind Steve as the machine went off and made a hole into the train and Steve covered Mary as Bucky picked up the Shield and started shooting again but the guy with the machine shot again and it blasted Bucky out of the hole and was hanging on to the train and Mary picked up the shield and threw it at the man with the machine who got knocked out while Steve went outside to go get Bucky  
"Don't go out there whatever you do." Steve ordered as he climbed out and Mary couldn't help but worry, she couldn't lose her two childhood friends.. Not now.  
She heard Steve yelling at Bucky to grab his hand and Mary looked over and saw the metal part that Bucky was holding on to was breaking and Bucky tried grabbing Steve's hand but it was too late and the metal part broke..

She screamed as Bucky suddenly fell.. She really wanted to jump out and recuse him but she knew she would die too.  
She just lost one of her best friends.  
She looked over and saw Steve was crying and she knew that she had to get him back into the train before something bad happened to him too  
"Steve come back to me.. Please." She called out and at first Steve didn't move and Mary was getting scared  
"Steve please, I can't lose you too." She said and Steve looked back at her and he crawled slowly back in, and once he made it in he collapsed into Mary's arms and started to sob  
"I tried saving him Mary.. I failed." He sobbed quietly and she was tearing up and hugging him tight, she knew she had to be strong right now for Steve and she hoped that Bucky would survive that fall but there was no chance.  
"You didn't fail Steve, we can't save everyone." She said as they both held each other as they cried.

Author's Note:

Boom another chapter Done.  
I believe the next one is the last one, I don't know if I'm wrong I'm just rushing past this story so I can finish my Walking Dead one too and start the next one for this story.


	6. This is Goodbye

"Assault Time let's move!" The general ordered as Mary was along side with Peggy, they recently had a meeting a few hours ago and learned that the Red Skull was planning on destroying the world with nuke-like bombs and Steve and Mary couldn't grieve for long for their lost friend because they had a job to do and it was to save the world and end the war. Peggy of course was the one who pulled Steve out of his mini depression and soon Steve and Peggy were there for Mary and as much as Steve wanted to punch the hell out of Dr. Zola they needed him and now here they were and of course Steve kissed her for good luck but Mary wanted to stop him for a moment to tell him something that she found out with the help of Peggy but Steve had to rush so she would have to tell him later.

They were running now and she couldn't help but whine a bit as she saw men from her team being shot down but she had to keep on moving, Peggy was with her by her side and Peggy kept a close eye on her as they were shooting. Soon a explosion went off and they made it inside and Mary started shooting and hit a few men which made her grin about how much her shooting skills had gotten better with the help of Peggy the last two days and she knew that Bucky was there in spirit or something probably telling her to kick some ass. She saw Steve without his shield and a soldier with a flamethrower and once he stopped Mary gave Peggy a quick nod as they both started shooting together and the men went down and Steve looked impressed with Mary and Peggy  
"My girls got it." He said and they both laughed and Steve went up to Mary and smiled down at her  
"I'm really glad you're here." He muttered and kissed her on the forehead and she smiled back and he looked at Peggy  
"You're late." He said and Peggy smirked and then looked forward  
"Aren't you..?"  
"Right!" He said and he ran towards the door and grabbed his shield as the door closed and the girls watched as the door closed  
"I swear when this war is over you, I'm dragging you to city hall." Peggy said and Mary punched her lightly on the shoulder and they heard a car coming to them and saw it was the general in the Red Skull's car  
"Found and thought: What the hell? Let me drive it." The general said and Peggy and Mary climbed into the back as the car took off and they drove around and saw that the plane was leaving and Steve wasn't anywhere near it and so the General went full speed and caught up with Steve and they both stopped  
"Get in, looks like you need the help." The general called and Steve climbed in beside him and they drove again but they weren't really catching up with the plane and Mary noticed a shiny red button with the Hydra symbol  
"What does this do?" She said and pushed it and soon they went full speed and Mary was holding on to Peggy who was holding on to the back seat and they soon caught up with the plane and Steve was standing up to go until Mary yelled a wait and Steve looked down at her and she grabbed him and kissed him softly and he smiled and kissed her back and she had the biggest smile on her face  
"Go win this war, so we can go home." She whispered and he nodded and looked at the general and Peggy.  
"Well I'm not kissing you." The general said and Peggy nodded  
"You're already taken, I see you as a younger brother." She agreed and Steve soon jumped into the plane and the general stopped the car in time before they could go off the edge and Peggy and Mary stood up from the car and Steve looked back and saw them smiling at him.

"We need to get back to base, to make sure he's doing okay once he gets control." The general said as he backed up the car and used the turbo speed once again to make it to base.

It's been over half an hour and they were waiting by the radios and all hope seemed lost until they started hearing Steve's voice  
"Mary?! Peggy!?" He called out and Mary pushed the guy out of the seat and took the seat since it was only her and the guy who huffed and walked off until she was alone.  
"Steve are you okay?" She said into the radio and Steve was happy it was her that answered.  
"Mary! He's dead! He's gone!" He said into the microphone and Mary sighed in relief  
"What about the plane?" She asked quietly  
"That's kinda hard to explain." He said, she clearly heard the wind and knew that there was something wrong  
"Steve where are you? I can help you find a landing place.." she whispered and Steve looked around and saw the bombs were still activated  
"I can't land it safely but I can force it down." He said and Mary shook her head and couldn't believe it, he needed to be safe for her and for..  
"Peggy can get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." She said as she was about to yell Peggy's name but Steve interrupted her  
"There's not enough time Mary, this thing is going too fast and it's heading towards New York." He said looking at the beautiful sunrise, something he wish that he could share with Mary without the bombs and all.  
"Steve there has to be way, we have time." She pleaded with him, she already lost Bucky and now she was going to lose Steve. This couldn't be happening.  
"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere if I keep waiting people are going to die." Steve said as he looked down and saw he really was in the middle of nowhere and he couldn't risk it and he looked up and had tears in his eyes  
"Mary.. This is my choice.. Like it was my choice joining the army and doing this experiment but you know what? I regret nothing because I got you in the end, and know I will always love you and you're the best thing that happened to me." He whispered remembering every moment from their childhood to now and kept thinking over 

_We played board games_..

 _We tell each other everything_..

 _She came to my house every time I asked_

 _She taught me how to jump off of a dock_

 _She's my best friend._

She had to tell him.. Before it was too late and she knew it wouldn't change anything because he would be dead either way and she would be alone..

Steve placed a picture of her, one that he took recently and placed it in his compass and he looked long and hard because it would be the last thing he ever saw as he began to pilot the plane down towards the water and she will be the last thing on his mind and he could imagine right now.

Her eyes.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

"Mary." He said softly and Mary called his name, she sounded like she was crying  
"I'm going to need a rain check on a dance." He whispered quietly and she smiled sadly at the radio  
"Alright, A week next Saturday at the Empire State Building.. Where we hanged out a lot.. Don't you dare be late because you need to know something." she said softly and he nodded looking at the ice that was coming towards him  
"Got it.. I still don't know how to dance Love." He said softly and she smiled softly at the radio  
"I can teach you my love." She said quietly and he laughed a bit  
"Good because I'd hate to step on your t-" It broke off and Mary looked at the radio for a moment before she started calling out Steve's name  
"Steve.. Steve.." She whispered and started crying, she felt like her heart had been taken out and been stepped on.. She lost both of her best friends to the war and she felt Peggy's arms around her and she was holding Mary as she was crying.

Steve and Bucky were gone and Mary was alone.

Author's Note:

Well I finished the story!

I'll write the trailer in the morning for the next story and let's hope for the best!  
Thank you to everyone who took their time to read it


	7. Agent Riley Smith

"We won the Battle of New York!" Someone from the training room cheered, everyone looked up from what they were doing and they were cheering and hugging each other, she scanned the room to find her roommate who was probably trying to find her phone and contact her former mentor.  
As much as Riley loved her best friend Lily, she needed to get over Clint Barton because Lily and Clint haven't been together for 13 years and she smelt that something was up it was either Clint found someone else or he really did love Lily enough to wait like he said before.  
"Sorry, Clint said he's alright now and that they're going to return Loki back to Thor's world." Lily said as she bounded back to her, Riley sighed quietly and looked down as if she was disappointed  
"Damn, I wish Thor would have brought me along." She sighed as if she was sad and Lily pushed her and laughed at her  
"Don't worry Riley, I'm pretty sure your dream of banging a God will come around soon." Lily joked and Riley scowled and shook her head  
"I was kidding, I don't want half human, half-god like babies.. Do you know what would happen if I was alone with them and they were fighting?" She laughed and Lily chuckled and they heard Fury was already returning and of course Lily wanted to speak to him about going back to missions.  
"If Fury doesn't put me back on missions I'll be pissed, I know the guy raised me and all but I got so mad when they didn't let me go fight with the Avengers." Lily huffed and soon they heard Fury was back and they rushed over to his office and of course Lily just strolled in without knocking but Riley just stood at the door like she was suppose to  
"Lily, I know I raised you and all but don't expect me to give you any special treatment such as not knocking before entering." Fury sounded annoyed and he looked pretty tired after everything that happened and Lily sighed and bowed her head  
"I'm sorry Director Fury, I just wanted to know when I'll be on active duty again." She said quietly and Fury thought for a moment and then he spoke  
"We're actually putting a team together, we already have two scientists and a agent.. They needed one more and I've been thinking and You'll fit as the second agent." Fury said remembering a team that he was making after a certain Agent's death.. Or was he dead?  
"Thank you sir!" Lily said and Fury smiled and nodded at her  
"Go get ready and in the morning find Hill, she'll fill you in. Riley I need to have a word with you." Fury said, Lily nodded and walked off and looked at Riley wishing her a good luck with her nod and Riley stepped into the office and Fury got up and closed the door and both of them took a seat  
"You've heard about Captain America yes?" Fury asked, but knowing the answer already.  
"Yes.. I have." Riley said quietly remembering all the tales her grandmother and mother told her as a child  
"Cap doesn't know much about the modern world, I need someone that has patience and will fill Cap in such as history and technology and anything that he has questions on. I know your grandmother had a relationship with him in the past and I understand if you don't want to." He said softly and she thought for a moment but then nodded and had a small smile on her face  
"Of course, I'll do my best." She said and Fury smiled and clapped his hands together  
"Great, you'll be on the first plane to New York in the morning and since we're renting Steve's room we will rent you one as well. I'll be with you in the morning so I can introduce you two. Do you understand Agent?" He asked and Riley got up and nodded and she went to her room to go pack for her flight.

Author's Note:

So this is the end! Next story should be posted soon.

Riley is Mary's granddaughter, no Riley is not related to Steve in any way as you see her last name, so you can tell that Mary got married to another man and had children.  
Lily is off to Agents of Shield! Which happened to be my first story I ever wrote here but I got rid of but what I can tell you, she does go into a relationship with Grant Ward and you'll see the outcome during the Winter Solider story as well.  
The Next story isn't Winter Solider, it's a original I'm writing about Steve adjusting to the new world he's in and now he will have Riley as a teacher.

Riley is played by Nina Dobrev  
Lily is played by Demi Lovato


End file.
